Choice
by leftinmidnight'swake
Summary: It's InuxKag.That's what most of my stuff is.Kagome has to make a decision. To be with the one she loves or to be with her loved ones? what will she decide . . . . .?


Her pillow was soaked from her endless tears. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. It felt like she had been crying for days, though it had only been a few hours. "Never go back . . ."she whispered. Her eyes started to well again. _No_, she thought. _I can't cry anymore. I can't go on like this. I've got to get on with my life, and forget all about that InuYasha. _Kagome sat up straight and pressed her pillow to her thighs. She leaned back and remembered all the times she'd spent with him, all the times he'd saved her, and how much she loved him but never told him. Kagome bent over the pillow and cried , and cried and cried . . . .

Kagome finally stopped crying near the break of dawn. Sweet little birdsongs were floating through open window. Yet somehow, they seemed more like requiems that day. Kagome put her hand to her drying eyes. _I guess I just ran out of tears._ "Kagome, time for school ." her mother was calling. _Great, this is just what I needed . More grief from mom. I wonder what my friends will say._

Kagome threw on some clothes and brushed her hair, not really worrying about what she looked like . She headed down to the kitchen, ready to take whatever her mom threw at her. _it's almost like I'm preparing for battle again. _Kagome laughed at herself for thinking something so stupid. That smile was not long lived. "Kagome, what's wrong ?" Her mother had this look of absolute confusion on her face. Kagome's mother could be so dimwitted sometimes. "Same thing as last night." Kagome almost whispered that short sentence . She really had no desire to talk.

_I'll never forget him . As long as I live, I'll always love InuYasha. He's my everything, though I won't ever see him again . Now, him and kikyo will be happy together. I won't be there to stand in her way. _A silver tear slipped from Kagome's heavy eyes. She walked around the back of the house to grab her bike. She quickly threw her gaze around the yard before she picked up her bike. Something caught her attention. She found herself walking to the old well, almost trance-like. She walked down those steps that she had become so familiar with . Kagome stopped at the edge of the well . She ran the tips of her fingers along the sides of the well. Another tear slipped down and fell onto the ledge of the well. Kagome traced the tear mark with her finger, almost like it was some kind of spell.

_Maybe I should give it one more try. It couldn't hurt . It might actually work. _Kagome jumped over the side of the well, hoping that she would find herself in the feudal . She landed on the bottom and kept her eyes closed , to leave the element of surprise in the air. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up, only to see the ceiling of the shrine. She lifted herself out of the well.

Kagome walked over to the sacred tree. It was how Kagome found her way back to InuYasha the first time. "InuYasha . . . . Can you hear me ? Is it working this time ?" Kagome put her ear up against the tree to see if she could hear a reply. There was nothing. "InuYasha !!! Answer me InuYasha !!

Just . . . Answer . . . Me. . . . ." kagome broke down into silent sobs. She fell against the tree and clung to it . She was crying for herself, for all the ones she'd left behind. _Are they thinking of me ? Will they miss me ? Will InuYasha . . . . will he even care ?_

Kagome stopped her crying and got up. _I'll skip school today. I really don't think I could handle it anyway. _Kagome hopped on her bike and took off toward the river. The ride was long, and her legs were beginning to cramp up. That was good. Kagome welcomed the pain . It took her mind off the emotional trauma she was going through.

When she finally reached the river, it was nearly noon. She placed her bike on the ground and walked over to the river bank. Kagome took off her socks and let her bare feet dangle in the crystal clear water. It was cool, and calming. She looked up toward the sky and stared at the clouds pass by .

_How simple those clouds are. They change from place to place, time to time, and have no regrets. They have no friends, no family, and no lovers. I wish I could be like the clouds. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. _Kagome's tears began to blend in with the water.

The day was growing thin. The sun was beginning to set, the day had passed by so quickly she hadn't even noticed the setting sun. Kagome stood up and stretched . She could feel the tears coming back. Kagome tried her best to hold them back , but it wasn't working. She could hear these unearthly moans coming from somewhere inside her. The tears were coming down faster than ever. She feared this time they wouldn't stop.

Out of nowhere, two strong arms wrapped around her waist. A startled kagome gasped. She turned her head around to see who was holding her. When she saw him she broke down into tears. "InuYasha !!! I thought I would never see you again ! Oh InuYasha . . ." Kagome turned around and pulled him closer to her. She cried into his kimono, but this time it was different. Kagome was crying tears of joy. "But how ? How did you get here ? I thought . . . ." Kagome was so confused . _I thought that the well was grown up !? After the Jewl shard was put in the tree of ages, I thought that the well was supposed to grow up permanently? How did InuYasha get here ?? "_The well hadn't completely grown up. There was still time to get through. So I came after ya ." A slight smile crossed Kagome's face . "So why DID you come after me InuYasha ??" Kagome was teasing inuYasha .


End file.
